


Agape Before Ever Eros

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Friendship, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Post-War of the Ring, Writing - Every word counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem which is also a drabble, and quite simply a re-affirmation of the promise that PJ denies them. This may be read as slash, but I wept at their parting for many years before I even heard of slash - <i>agape</i> before ever <i>eros</i>.</p><p>(<i>agape</i> n: (Greek) love (especially love that is spiritual and selfless in nature))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape Before Ever Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The land dissolves behind his film of tears,  
as well-loved shapes smear smaller by the minute   
against the misted grey and green.   
Two blur together, weeping as one,   
brave front melted now to mourning. 

Sam stands apart, bowed by that desolate, silent sorrow   
lingering salt on Frodo’s lips. 

_‘Not yet… Your time may come…’_  
More than a hint and less than a promise. 

But Sam has borne the Ring, and more,   
Sam's hope has borne the Bearer past all hope.  
Without Sam the quest had failed. 

At last, as ever, he will follow -  
and uncertain _one day_ become their _always_.


End file.
